1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in RF socket designs and in particular to a method and apparatus that improves RF contact positioning in an RF test socket.
2. Description of Related Art
An RF (Radio Frequency) test socket, for measuring RF electronic components may be designed using a plastic housing and gold-plated contacts. The plastic housing is clamped down onto a test board, sandwiching the contacts between the test board and the plastic housing. Due to deflection in the plastic housing the contacts next to the holding screws are held tightly while the contacts near the center of the span are loose. Currently a piece of elastomer is placed in a machined groove between the housing and the contacts for applying pressure to pins for alignment purposes. However, the use of the elastomer does not in some cases allow for good electrical contact when clamping the test board to the plastic housing due to deflections in the housing and use of an elastomer.
Therefore a need exists for clamping the housing of a RF test socket to a RF test board such that deflections in the plastic still allow for good electrical contact. Additionally, a need exists for removing the use of an elastomer thereby providing a design solution requiring fewer components. The present invention solves this problem in a new and unique manner not previously known in the arts.